


A3!: One Shots

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Developing Relationship, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: Some one shots I wrote in my spare time.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Rehearsing Lines (T)

“I think that’s enough for today,” Tachibana said, looking at how worn out everyone was. It was dark outside, and the clock on the wall read 10 pm.

“Do you want to rehearse our lines again, Tsumugi?” Tasuku asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Tsumugi nodded, and the two went off to practice alone.

“...Sleep,” Hisoka murmured, gliding towards the door.

“Hisoka! At least watch where you’re going!” Homare called, gathering both of their things and heading after his roommate.

“I think I’ll stop by the kitchen before heading to my room,” Azuma said, also heading out.

Tachibana glanced around the practice room before shutting the lights off and heading to her room as well.

“‘You’ll get caught, Mamoru,’” Tasuku murmured, looking at Tsumugi’s back. “Oh, wait. Can I try that again?”

“Go ahead,” Tsumugi said, turning to get into place again.

“‘You’ll get caught, Mamoru,’” Tasuku repeated with more emotion. Tsumugi nodded, smiling at his friend. “I... I can’t loose you again.”

Tsumugi faltered for a moment, but quickly came up with a line. “What are you talking about?”

“Last time you left, I was alone,” Tasuku said, stepping towards Tsumugi. “The people around me didn’t seem to care that I was hurting. They didn’t understand what I was feeling. You were my best friend, and then you left.”

Tsumugi’s foot hit the wall of the dorm building, and Tasuku slammed his hand against the wall next to Tsumugi’s face.

“You can’t go. Don’t leave me alone.”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened as Tasuku leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They were warm against his own, and he loved the feeling. His hand flinched as Tasuku slid his hand from Tsumugi’s elbow down to his hand. They intertwined their fingers, breaking apart for air.

“W-w-what’s the big idea!?” Tsumugi exclaimed, pushing Tasuku away. “K-kissing me out of the blue! You never said anything about your feelings!”

“Because I knew you’d react like thisl!” Tasuku retorted. “You’d freak out and reject me!”

Tsumugi couldn’t say anything for a moment, but then sighed. He looked away shyly, squeezing Tasuku’s hand. “I’m not against it.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Tasuku whispered into Tsumugi’s ear. The latter nodded, and their lips collided again. Tasuku’s tongue ran across Tsumugi’s lips, making him moan softly. Tasuku’s didn’t waste the chance and shove his tongue inside. Tsumugi’s body heated up as Tasuku’s tongue explored every inch of his mouth.

Tsumugi lost his balance, sliding back against the wall. He painted quietly, looking at Tasuku’s stern gaze.

“Let’s go back to our room,” he said, holding his hand out to help Tsumugi up.

Tsumugi’s face turn red, and he nodded, taking Tasuku’s hand.


	2. Beach Vacation (T)

“Hey guys,” Azuma said, coming into the lounge space. Tasuku and I sat on the couch, reciting lines from the Winter Troupe’s first play, _Sympathy for the Angel_. It was my first play with Tasuku again, so it felt really special for me. I wanted to ask Tasuku if he felt the same some many times, but I guess I chickened out.

“Heyyy,” Tasuku said, waving his hand in front of my face. “Anyone home?”

“Sorry,” I said. “What did you want?”

“The Summer and Autumn Troupes have monopolized the practice room,” Azuma explained. “Since it’s getting hot out, there’s nothing we can really do outside.”

“It’s a good thing they repaired the air conditioning last year,” Homare sighed, enjoying his glass of ice tea. “It wouldn’t have been pleasant if they hadn’t.”

“....Boring,” Hisoka muttered from his curled up position in a chair.

“Lunch break~!” Kazunari exclaimed, bursting into the main space.

“Onigiri! Onigiri time!” Misumi exclaimed, rubbing to get rice from the cupboard.

“Wai-Misumi!” Tenma called, trying to stop the crazy male.

“How was rehearsal?” Tasuku asked.

“We’re getting there,” Tenma answered, letting Muku and Yuki hold down Misumi. “It would’ve been easier if we went somewhere for some team bonding like last year.”

“Hm? Where did you go last year?” Homare asked.

“A place near the ocean,” Muku answered. “It was like right out of one of my manga!”

“We were able to practice with the indoor practice room,” Kazunari explained. “We lit fireworks on the beach, but I wish we had barbecue there, too. Director just made curry for our duration there.”

“I know!” I exclaimed. “Let’s go to the beach!”

“What’s going on?” Director said, coming into the room. “The Winter Troupe is going to the beach?”

“Is that alright, Director?” Azuma asked.

“Well, I have my hands full here so I won’t be able to go,” she thought. “You’re all capable adults, though, so I guess it’ll be alright.”

“Great,” Tasuku said, and he and I got up at the same time.

“You guys can leave tomorrow,” Director said.

I glanced at Tasuku who just smiled at me. Somehow I got a feeling our trip wasn’t going to be just for fun.

The next morning we all arrived with our bags at the house around noon. The moss growing on the side and the broken porch didn’t really assure us it was safe yet.

“...Looks haunted,” Hisoka said.

“We’ll have fun!” Matsukawa exclaimed, rolling the car window up and driving away.

“And he’s gone,” Azuma sighed.

“Might as well take a look inside,” Tasuku said, walking up the front steps. He opened the door and the group was astounded that the inside was completely fine. There was dust everywhere, but it wasn’t falling apart.

“Let’s check out the practice space,” I said, dropping my bag at the bottom of the stairs. I walked further into the house through a doorway and right into a cobweb. I shouted loudly, clawing at whatever was on my face.

“Tsumugi what’s wrong?” Tasuku asked, turning me to face him.

“N-nothing,” I stuttered. “Just a cobweb.”

“You got some left in your hair,” Tasuku said, combing his fingers through my blue locks. His touch felt so soothing, but he removed his hand as soon as he was finished getting rid of the cobweb.

“Let’s go to the beach Hisoka!” Homare said, poking the sleepwalking boy. He opened his eyes a little, mumbling in agreement.

We walked down to the beach to see almost every inch was packed with people. It was a hot day, and a lot of them were in the water, but there was no room for us to sit or walk.

“I guess we’re stuck inside today,” Azuma said, turning to go.

“Hopefully we’ll have better luck tomorrow,” Homare agreed.

The rest of the day we all spent time in the practice room. There was no real reason to rehearse _Symphony for the Angel_ , so we settled on improvs. Hisoka was most perculiar, asking for the most specific details for each one of his characters. Everyone else did really well.

“Maybe we should go into town and do some street acts now,” Tasuku said, sipping from his water bottle.

“Well, this isn’t our home turf so we might not be greeted nicely,” Homare added.

“We should still go into town and figure out what to do for dinner,” Azuma said.

“I can probably whip up something if I find the ingredients,” I said.

Tasuku scoffed. “You can’t cook on your life. _I_ can make something.”

“You’re just as bad as me,” I sighed.

“Enough, you two,” Homare interrupted. “It will get dark soon, so we should hurry up and leave now.”

That night we decided to make a simple pasta dish with red sauce. After dinner we did a little more improv acting before finally getting ready for bed. There were three rooms, two with two beds, and one with six beds.

“This takes me back,” I sighed, plopping down on one of the beds. “Remember that time during our high school trip when we stayed up all night playing cards? One of our teachers heard us and got pretty upset.”

Tasuku chuckled. “I do remember that. We had to walk around Kyoto first thing in the morning with our groups, too. That was brutal.”

“I was basically sleepwalking like Hisoka,” I added.

“Let’s hope the beach will be less crowded tomorrow,” Azuma yawned.

“‘Night everyone,” Homare murmured already under the covers in his bed. Hisoka slept until the bed next to him, and was already asleep. Azuma took the last one in that row closer to the window. He was looking at his phone for a little while before turning over and going to sleep.

“Hey, Ta-chan,” I murmured softly to the boy in the bed next to me. He ignored me in response, and I frowned. Quietly getting up, I went over and slowly climbed into his bed.

“You,” he muttered. “What do you think you’re doing? It’s already hot enough. I don’t need you’re extra heat in bed!”

I rubbed my face against his back, hugging his upper body. “Just let me sleep like this.” Tasuku sighed, but didn’t tell me to move. Closing my eyes, I could smell Tasuku’s scent engulf me.

That night I dreamt of a perfect date with Tasuku. Going to a play before having dinner together. Enjoying time with the person I loved was probably something I’d keep if I didn’t confess that I loved him. He would stay by my side even if I did tell him, but it would just make things too awkward to handle.

Everything around me started disappearing, and I felt a comforting warmth next to me.

Before I could open my eyes, I heard Homare’s voice from above me. “Should we wake them?”

“They look peaceful,” Azuma’s voice whispered.

“...Sleep,” Hisoka murmured.

I groaned, pretending to stretch. My right hand hit Tasuku’s face, and he kicked my leg in response. I couldn’t help but remember how he would always do that if we shared a bed or futon as kids.

“Oh? You’re awake Tsumugi?” Homare asked when I opened my eyes to look at the three. They were hovering above the two of us, still wondering if they should wake us. I sat up, glancing forwards the window. Through the crack in the curtains I saw a rainy day beyond.

“So much for a beach day,” I yawned.

“The power is out as well,” Azuma sighed. “We could always just practice, but I was looking forward to going to the beach.”

“There would be lots of mademoiselles there to impress as well,” Homare said, closing his eyes to imagine it.

“It wouldn’t be good for you then,” I said, getting up to go over to my own bed. “Tasuku always gets the girls at the beach. He has a perfect build, and is handsome too.”

“Yes, yes,” Homare muttered. “Well if only he wasn’t dating you, the girls would have a chance.”

“Yea-Wait what!?” I looked at him and he just grinned at me.

“It’s obvious you two are more than friends,” Homare said. “You’ve been together since childhood, and you two know everything about one another. It’s natural for you to fall in love with that person.”

“But that’s not-we aren’t-“

“...Dating,” Hisoka muttered, “since the beginning.”

There was a chuckle from Tasuku’s bed, and he sat up to look at everyone. “Come on, Tsumu. What do you say? Will you go out with me?”

I looked down at my hands in my lap, glancing at the other three. Hisoka looked less interested, but Homare and Azuma were also waiting for my reply.

“Yeah, I will,” I muttered in embarrassment.


	3. Anniversary (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mature content between two males. If you don’t like that, then don’t read.

“Mmm, Tsumugi?” I murmured, shifting in bed. I opened my eyes a little and saw shirtless Tsumugi sleeping soundly next to me. His pale skin was covered in hickey’s and his lips were swollen from kissing so much. I put my arms around him, drifting back to sleep.

Wait, wait, wait. Let’s go back 24 hours to the beginning.

It was 5 AM, the normal time to get up. Quietly slipping on my running gear, I left the room without waking Tsumugi.

The morning air was cool today, so more people were out running. I took my normal route, jogging past others. I stopped a few times to pet some dogs, their cheery personalities rubbing off on me. I arrived back at the dorm at 7, just in time to see Omi waking up to make breakfast.

“Welcome back,” he said to me as I wiped my face on a towel. “Do you have work today?”

“No, but I’m helping Tsumugi with some shopping for the flowerbeds in the courtyard,” I answered. “He’s buying fertilizer and needs my help carrying it back.”

Omi chuckled. “You do seem like the strong type.”

“Morning’!” Kazunari exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. “I need to go help some underclassmen prepare their art for their gallery walk today, so I’m leaving now!”

“Are you sure you can’t wait for breakfast?” Omi asked. “I’m making bacon and eggs.”

“Sorry, I really have to go.” Kazunari left, but Sakyo and Azuma walked in to replace him. I watched as people came and went, leaving for the day or just getting Omi’s breakfast. The students rushed out the door last minute like always, making Tsuzuru and Omi grow a few grey hairs.

“Stop doting on me, Mom,” Yuki said to Omi while walking out the door. Itaru and Chikage were the last group leaving for the day, and Tsumugi walked into the kitchen around 9. By that time I had showered and changed clothes, eating breakfast by myself.

“Did you wait long?” Tsumugi asked, serving himself breakfast.

“Not really,” I answered. “Every morning is like a hurricane with people coming and going all the time. You don’t even notice how time flys.”

“Sorry for making you come with me,” Tsumugi said as we got ready to leave the dorms.

“Don’t worry,” I said. “I’m happy to help.”

“I was going to ask Juza or Banri, but they have school and then after school activities.”

“Thanks for making me feel like the third choice,” I joked.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” Tsumugi responded, making me smiled.

“Teasing,” I said.

“Jeez!” Tsumugi pouted, turning away. “You always tease me like that! We’re adults now! You can stop anytime you want.”

“Hmmmm. Nah.” The two of us laughed a little, arriving at the station. Tsumugi always knew what he was doing, but this time I wasn’t sure. We got on the train and headed a few stops away. Tsumugi led me to a large planting store, selling everything from seeds to trees.

“Here,” he said, pointing at a medium sized bag. “I just need two of these.”

“You want me to carry both of these home?” I asked. “They’re not that heavy, but wouldn’t it have been better if you told me to drive us?”

Tsumugi opened his mouth, but then closed it. “You’re right. I’m an idiot. Sorry for bringing you all the way out here for no reason.”

“Ah, I didn’t say that,” I said. “Let’s just come again tomorrow. For now, let’s just hang out for the rest of the day.”

Tsumugi dramatically gasped. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand. “Did you really think I forgot our three year anniversary?”

“....maybe,” he murmured.

“Come on,” I sighed, taking his hand.

We went to the local mall to do some window shopping. Both of us laughed at each other’s choice of sunglasses before heading to another store. There was a small cafe where we got sandwiches for lunch. We sat together in a nearby park, Tsumugi picking some bread off to feed the birds.

We went to see a movie, which neither of us knew Tenma was playing a supporting role. After the movie ended, we walked around together before I led Tsumugi to a restaurant both of us were dying to try. It was worth the three month reservation.

“Three months!?” Tsumugi repeated, walking inside. “You booked this place three months ago!?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” I said. “This place does get crowded at weird times. Reservation for Takato Tasuku.”

“This way,” the hostess said, leading them to a small table in the back. The dim lights set the romantic mood in the restaraunt.

“Should we order some champaign?” I asked, looking at the beverages.

“Let’s just stuck with beer,” Tsumugi said. “Don’t waste money on something we can live without.”

“Good evening,” a waitress said, coming over. “I’ll be your waitress this evening. What can I get started for you?”

“Two beers will be fine,” I said. “We need another minute to look over the menu.”

“Of course,” the waitress said. “I’ll be back with your beers.” She left, and I saw Tsumugi focused on looking at the meals.

“The lasagna looks good,” he said, directing my attention to the lasagna.

“I think the medium rare steak tips look better,” I said.

“Whatever you say, Ta-chan,” Tsumugi said.

“Has it really been three years?” I asked Tsumugi.

He paused, but then glanced at me from behind his menu. “It’s been three years since our final Winter Troupe debut performance that was also the showdown with the GOD-za troupe.”

“And finally it was the day I told you I loved you,” I said. I could see a hint of blush creeping onto Tsumugi’s cheeks. “You couldn’t stop crying with joy, and I had to kiss you to make you stop.”

“I remember!” Tsumugi said, making me stop.

The waitress came back with our beers, and took out her notepad. “So what can I get for you?”

“I’ll get the lasagna,” Tsumugi said.

“And I’ll get the medium rare steak tips,” I said.

“Alright,” the waitress said, taking our menus. “Those will be out soon.”

“So where to after dinner?” Tsumugi asked.

“You should have an idea,” I responded, giving him a sly smile. He looked away, getting really shy all of a sudden. He looked cute like that.

It’s been three years since we officially started going out, so it wasn’t like this was our first time. Tsumugi was getting shy over nothing. I never wanted to share an inch of him with anyone else.

After dinner, the two of us headed to the hotel that I booked a room at. Tsumugi hadn’t looked me in the eyes since dinner, and his hand felt hot in mine.

As soon as our room door was closed, I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. I wanted to feel every inch of Tsumugi and hear his moans and whines. I wanted to keep his warmth with me for the rest of my life.

“Mmh~ s-stop,” Tsumugi muttered, trying to push me away. “Let me bathe. I’m all hot and sweaty.”

“What’s the point if you’re just going to get hot and sweaty all over again?” I asked making his face flush. I smirked, bending down a little to pick the other boy up.

“Wah!” he exclaimed, his arms wrapped around my neck. “P-put me down! You don’t need to carry me!”

“You’re light, so let me do this,” I responded, plopping both of us on the bed. I kissed him again, sliding my tongue into his mouth to explore. Tsumugi moaned quietly, tugging at the back of my shirt. I pulled it off, looking down at Tsumugi’s aroused face. He trailed his hand over my abs, tugging at my belt next.

“You’re body is so nice,” he mumbled, pouncing on me.

He sat on top of me, stripping his shirt off as well. He smiled, pulling my belt off and undoing my zipper.

“So big,” he said, poking the head. I flinched at his touch, and he grabbed the base of my member.

“Ts-Tsumugi!” I breathed as he put his entire mouth around me. He moaned, the vibration from his throat sending shivers up my spin. “You’re terrible at this.”

Tsumugi shot me a glare, pulling his mouth off me. A line of drool and precome escaped form his mouth as he said “shut up. I know you don’t care about that.”

“True, but let me show you how it’s done.” I pushed the other boy over, kissing and playing with his nipples. I definitely left a few kiss marks there, but continued traveling down to his waist. I discarded his pants on the floor, engulfing Tsumugi in my mouth.

“A-ah! Ta-Tasuku!” he whimpered, tugging my hair. I bobbed my head up and down, licking up the precome leaking from the head. “I-I’m gonna come! Tasuku! Ahh~!” I didn’t let go, swallowing Tsumugi’s seed. “Y-you stupid!” he muttered, hiding his face with his arm.

“Don’t hide your face,” I said, trying to pull his arm away. He obedient moved his arm, showing me his red face. I kissed him again, sliding my hand down to poke two fingers inside him.

Tsumugi gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. “I d-don’t want f-fingers.” He rubbed my member, trying to push it inside himself.

“Stop doing that,” I breathed. “It’s already hard enough to hold back.”

“Then don’t hold back for tonight,” Tsumugi said, putting his hands up. He smiled at me, making me sigh.

“You’re going to regret it at practice tomorrow,” I said, thrusting inside him.

Tsumugi yelled in pain, clawing at my arms. Slowing pulling out a little, I thrust back inside.

“T-Ta-chan!” Tsumugi called. “It feels good!”

“Yeah,” I agreed, kissing him.

I don’t remember exactly what happened after that, but we went at least two more times after. Tsumugi and I couldn’t contain ourselves any longer, calling for each other all night.

The next morning I woke up around 5 like usual, but my eyes stared at Tsumugi’s sleeping face. He looked so beautiful in the dim morning light.

Oh but there were quite a lot of hickey’s on his neck that would surely be visable when we went back to the dorms.

I wonder what the others would have to say about it.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I pulled Tsumugi closer, going back to sleep for a while.


	4. Beta Love (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse  
> There is MILD sexual language and discussion of mpreg. If you are uncomfortable with that, then skip this chapter.

“Oh so you’re pregnant,” the doctor said.

“Eh?” Tsumugi asked, looking at the doctor. “Preg...nant? But I’m a Beta.”

“Well, there are some cases where male Betas can get pregnant if they have sexual intercourse with a dominant Alpha,” the doctor explained. “Does that ring any bells?”

Tasuku pops into Tsumugi’s mind. They had dated for almost five years now, even though they were an Alpha and a Beta. Tasuku was very good about being safe and using protection and all that.

A couple months ago, Tasuku went into rut and completely lost control. Since then, though, he tried not to touch Tsumugi more than necessary.

“Yes, it does,” Tsumugi muttered.

The doctor sighed. “I think it would be best to discuss this with your partner. If you decide not to have the baby, we can discuss it another time.”

“Thank you,” Tsumugi said.

As Tsumugi walked home that afternoon, he could only start imagining what his life would be like from now on. Should he tell Tasuku? What if Tasuku didn’t want the baby? How would he be able to perform now?

“Oh! It’s Tsumu-Tsumu!” Beta Kazunari said, waving at Tsumugi. He and Omega Banri were walking towards the Manakai dorms as well, probably after classes or something.

“Why the long face?” Banri asked.

Tsumugi put a hand on his stomach, giving them a weak smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Hurry up then!” Kazunari said. “I heard we’re having homemade sushi for dinner!”

The three arrived at the dorms, walking inside to see Alpha Juza and Omega Muku chatting together.

“Welcome back,” Juza said as Banri stood next to his Alpha to feel more comfortable.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Muku explained to the older members.

“It’s the Summer Troupe’s turn to eat first!” Kazunari said happily.

“I’m going to change,” Tsumugi told the others.

“See you later!” Kazunari responded.

As Tsumugi made his way upstairs to his room, his hands started to sweat and his mouth went dry. What was he going to tell Tasuku?

“Welcome back,” Tasuku said when Tsumugi opened the door to their shared room. “What did the doctor say?”

“Oh,” Tsumugi couldn’t speak. He stepped inside, closing the door to lean against it. “Well... it’s complicated.”

“What’s the matter?” Tasuku asked, getting up from his desk. “Isn’t it just a cold?”

Again, Tsumugi couldn’t speak.

“Are you sick? Is there something wrong with you?”

“No!” Tsumugi exclaimed after hearing the last remark. He paused before saying more quietly, “It’s the opposite.”

“What do you mean?” Tasuku asked.

Tsumugi glanced at Tasuku, and then looked away again. He took Tasuku’s hand and placed it over his stomach. Tasuku gave Tsumugi a questioning look, but then suddenly understood what Tsumugi was trying to say.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked. Tsumugi nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Tsumugi started. “If you don’t want the baby, then I’ll get rid of it. If you want to break up-mfft!”

Tasuku kissed Tsumugi gently, telling him it was okay. Tsumugi melted into the kiss, carefully pushing Tasuku away.

“It was that time, wasn’t it?” he asked. Tsumugi nodded again, and Tasuku pulled Tsumugi into his arms. “I’m so happy I could die!”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened, but then he relaxed in Tasuku’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re happy.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tasuku asked, looking at Tsumugi. “I mean, we never really talked about having children since we’ve been acting again. Do you think we should tell the others?”

“Probably,” Tsumugi said. “I just really want to keep acting for a little while longer.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself too hard, though,” Tasuku said, kissing Tsumugi’s forehead.

“Don’t worry,” Tsumugi assured his partner. “I can tell everything will work out fine.”


End file.
